Lovers And Rebounds
by poisonapple88
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has broken up with Finn after two years and he's heartbroken. He's never experienced this kind of pain and his brain is telling him to go find Marceline. Rebounding never takes away the pain.
1. Part One

**Hi, peoples! I'm not really sure what has gotten into me but I've been writing a lot. Anyway, I just suffered a break up so inspiration and angst has been flowing through me. I incorporated that into this story. I think it will be a two or three part story. Here comes the lame stuff...**

**Summary: Princess Bubblegum has broken up with Finn and he's feeling heartbroken and desperate. He needs a release from the pain and nothing is helping. Coming across Marceline, he tries a shot at a rebounding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. Probably won't ever!**

**Lovers & Rebounds**

**Part One**

A boy of the age sixteen and an equally aged girl sat in a small bedroom, overlooking a kingdom full of bright colors and iridescent sunshine. It was the Candy Kingdom, a place that the young girl ruled over, and a place the boy knew well. The girl sat upon her bed, legs crossed neatly, sugary magenta hair piled over her shoulders. She wore a simple pink dress with long sleeves and ruffles down to her feet. She looked innocent and cute, but a large frown was plastered upon her face.

The boy was dressed in normal blue shorts, shirt, and a pair of shoes. He looked like a common folk compared to the beautiful young princess beside him. He too, wore a grimace upon his face.

"Finn, this talk has been long overdue," she began slowly, her fingers twisting in her hands. She tried to meet his eyes but failed, bringing them back down to the ground. She remembered when a horrible creature known as The Lich had destroyed and possessed the many fragments of her body. She was a creature made of bubblegum, also known as a mutant. The hero beside her was a human. The last one assumed to be in existence. However, after she had been reassembled and the demon driven out, the lack of parts had returned her youth. She had become the age of the hero. Thirteen… The two had grown up together, and one day they had began to take their relationship to a more intimate place.

The boy, Finn shared the same thoughts thinking of the time they had finally moved on from friends. His roommate and best friend, Jake, who happened to be a dog, went to an annual couple's movie night. Finn had managed over the years to invite the princess and she had tagged along. At the time it had all been in good humor and enjoyment, but one night they had kissed. After that, they had declared themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. They were young at that time; only thirteen going on fourteen, but it had been a cute innocent relationship. They had stayed together for two more years after that, never going beyond sweet innocent smooches. Until now…

Finn remained quiet, struggling to avoid shouting out objects at every word she said.

"I am almost seventeen and that is when I shall return to full duty as a princess. That requires much of my time and energy. It was so wonderful to avoid worrying about my duties for some time but I can't do that anymore." She shook her head and knitted her hands again, struggling for the right words.

"The Kingdom has asked me to return. It is my job to return their call."

Finn opened his mouth to make a comment, and then shut it wondering if what he said would change anything. He decided to speak anyway.

"Before you became my age you spent time with me! Why should now be any different?" He felt his face begin to heat up with distress and anger. They had been together for two years! There hadn't been any bumps in the road and everything had been simple. Just the way he liked it.

"When I was older I rarely left the kingdom! I went out fewer than once a month. I was always working. You know that. I have responsibilities as a princess and I will be a queen someday. You deserve someone who can have adventures with you. I am really not your type." The princess ended her sentence lamely, knowing that Finn wouldn't take those words well.

"Screw that! You are my type princess! We've always had fun together!"

"Was it fun when you had to sit at my royal banquet? Did you enjoy yourself at the annual tea party? If I recall correctly you were asking me to ditch the entire time." She frowned at him, remembering how he had complained the entire evening.

"You were bored too!" He shouted back desperately. How could she not have been?

"Actually, I was enjoying myself. I like those kind of things Finn and that is where we differ." She glared at him; angry at how he was in a way putting words in her mouth. She had known for a long time that they would never work out in the end. The point was convincing him as well.

Finn gaped at Princess Bubblegum, amazed that she had enjoyed those events. He didn't have a comeback anymore so he used the only one he had left.

"P.B… I love you," he murmured, staring at her with sorrowful eyes.

The princess felt her heart stop at his sad state, but knew that his words were one act of desperation.

"Did you really Finn? Or was it simply because I was comfortable? Because you knew me as your crush for so long?" She had come to that conclusion several months before. Finn and Princess Bubblegum had known each other for years. They had always been friends with the added benefits of kisses and hugs thrown in. It was a routine they had both never strayed from.

Finn felt his confidence melt, knowing she had struck him right in the heart. What she had said had truth to it.

"You are silent. My conclusions are true." The princess looked away, feeling heartbroken that he had in a way been using her.

"No! It isn't like that!" Finn shouted, knowing he was losing the battle.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I have to end it here." She smiled at him sadly, and then stood up and walked out the door. She didn't want to be heard crying.

Finn collapsed on the plush bed, placing his head in his hands. He looked around the room at the small science kit, the open closet full of random girl clothes, and the paintings on the walls. It would probably be a long time before he saw them again.

"I really messed up," he whispered to himself. He didn't expect an answer.

"No, you didn't buddy. It wasn't your fault." Jake expanded his yellow body, pulling himself up towards the window. His smashed pug face stared in at his friend with sympathetic eyes.

Finn felt himself stiffen, wondering if his friend had been listening in.

"No, I wasn't spying. P.B. told me earlier today. I thought you'd need some brotherly support." Jake reached out a hand to Finn and called him over.

The boy stood up, shuffling over to the dog's back. He hopped on and Jake left the window, heading towards their tree house.

"I didn't even see it coming! I'm such a loser." Finn smacked himself on the head, feeling shattered.

"I know, dude. It hurts. I've had it happen to me too. Do you want to talk about it?" Jake looked over his shoulder at Finn, hoping his buddy would open up a bit. What he heard next, he didn't expect.

"I know who can help with this! Marceline!" Jake felt his jaw drop open at the random outburst.

"How can she help better than me? I'm your brother!" The bulldog felt a bit insulted that his best friend would rather talk to some nasty vampire girl than him. What did she know?

Finn jumped off his back, gave a salute, and then ran off into the sunset.

"What the hell, Finn!" Jake called after him.

The boy pumped his fists back and forth as he made his way down to Marceline's cottage. The forest cave came into view and he ran faster, taking a leap and landing in front of her door. The little house stood in front of him, decrepit and creepy looking as always. Inside, he heard the girl he was looking for strumming on her bass.

"Marceline!" He yelled, banging on the wooden door. He heard the amp unplug and a snarl before the door ripped open. A girl appearing the age of seventeen appeared, with pale blue skin and long onyx hair. She was dressed in torn skinny jeans and a red striped jacket.

"I was doing great! What do you want?" Her face went halfway demon before Finn jumped into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Princess Bubblegum broke up with me!" His face seemed oddly happy for a person who had just had their heart ripped out. Marceline grimaced and rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the couch besides him. Of course, she never usually grounded herself so she actually floated.

"Bonnibel? I didn't think she had it in her." Marceline bit her lip thoughtfully, grabbing a television remote. "Regardless, why are you here, Finn?" She glanced over at him, irritated to see him staring at her curiously.

"I was going to ask you some advice about it," Finn replied calmly. He actually had a very weird plan in his head but his heart was beating half-heartedly and his mind was clouded. All he knew was he wanted to stop feeling so yucky. Marceline could fix it.

"Advice? What do you want to know?" She raised an eyebrow, feeling uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her. She took a wild guess that he was just feeling depressed.

"Have you ever dated someone?" Marceline's eyes widened, as she tried to think back upon her life. She hadn't thought about any of that junk for years.

"Actually yeah, I have. I've been with a lot of guys," she laughed to herself. She was over a thousand! Any person who couldn't get one date in that time span was probably doomed to being single forever.

"Was your heart broken? What happened?" He seemed desperate, clawing onto his seat, eyes widened. Marceline laid back, ready to share her story.

"Well, a couple hundred years ago, give or take I met this guy. He was like me in a lot of ways. He sang and played guitar, he liked scaring mortals and messing around. He was pretty radical." Her face seemed to glow and for the first time Finn saw the queen looking pretty joyful.

"Anyway, we were friends at first. We hung out a lot and one day we just decided to start dating. We stayed together for about… one hundred and fifty years, I think? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Then one day he disappeared. I haven't seen him since." She shrugged, looking over at Finn to see his expression. He was grimacing, his hand placed gently over his chest.

"Finn? Why don't we watch a movie or something? It'll take your mind off things!" Marceline pulled out a small tape and put it on, watching as the credits rolled. Finn's mind however was reeling with confusion. He was fighting the desire to just kiss Marceline and let himself be distracted. He knew that was wrong but wouldn't it take away some of the hurt?

Voices echoed in the distance and Finn felt himself being dragged away. He let his eyes close and soon the voices faded into the darkness.

"Buddy! Wake up!" Finn felt his eyes open and he yawned, startled to see an emerald green blanket draped across him and Jake staring at him. Across the room, the vampire queen floated near a table with a mug of whatever she was drinking besides her.

"What's happening?" He murmured groggily.

"You fell asleep last night," Marceline replied simply. "I let you sleep and called your dog over."

"Yup! I'm here to take you home." Jake repeated happily. Finn sat up slowly, feeling the heartache hit him again with full force.

"Okay. I'll see you later Marceline?" Finn stood up, waving a good-bye to the vampire.

She nodded and waved him off, taking another sip from her cup.

The pair left, making their way home to the tree house, both oddly quiet for the first time. Normally, they had a lot to talk about but Jake was feeling sore from Finn ditching him and Finn just had a lot on his mind.

"Finn! Jake! Sirs!" Peppermint Butler appeared from their doorstep, holding a thickly wrapped envelope. He looked peppy in his little suit and shoes.

Jake strolled over, taking the letter from the candy's hand. Unfolding the crease, he skimmed over it and blinked.

"Awards ceremony? Finn's nominated for what?" Jake let out a rumbling laugh and looked over to the butler.

"The Kingdom has been feeling happy lately as the princess has returned full time to her duties. They decided on an awards ceremony and party to celebrate. Finn, you have been nominated as the land of Ooo's gallant hero!" He clapped his small hands together with joy as Finn nearly shrugged and walked inside. He really didn't want to head back to the Candy Kingdom anytime soon.

"Ignore him, Peppermint Butler. We'll go. When is it?" Jake placed the letter in an invisible pocket and looked over at the guy.

"Tonight!" The Butler smiled joyously and left down the dirt path back to the kingdom.

"Ouch. Finn isn't going to be happy about this," Jake groaned.

And he wasn't…

"Why did you drag me into this! I didn't want to go! You know how I," Finn was cut off by Jake silencing him with his paw.

"Rip off the band-aid, brother. You got to get over her." Jake gave his friend a hopeful look and removed his paw, happy to hear no retort.

The entire kingdom had gathered in the square, each standing and mingling amongst each other. Up above the crowd was a stage, decorated with cotton candy and gumdrops. The princess stood there as well, waving to her subjects and looking pretty as always. Finn felt his stomach sink.

Jake pulled him into the crowd, and waited as trumpets announced the beginning of the ceremony.

"I am glad to be back in my position as leader of the Candy Kingdom. I have missed all my loyal subjects so much. In honor of my return, we are having an awards ceremony with a party to match afterwards!" The crowd cheered at the princess's words and she silenced them with a wave of the hand.

"First up! The award of being such a wonderful hospital staff member goes to Nurse Pound Cake!" The crowd cheered again as a blushing yellow square went up to the podium. Finn spaced out as various awards were given until Jake gave him a shove to the stage.

"The hero of Ooo who has saved so many of us hundreds of times! Finn the human!" The princess smiled and watched as Finn begrudgingly made his way up to the platform. He didn't want to be up there. He didn't want to see the princess.

"Congratulations Finn," Bubblegum said, placing a medallion upon his neck. He felt himself stiffen as her sugary hair brushed against his cheek. "I hope in time we will be friends again." Turning back to the group of citizens, she opened her arms and let out a yell of party time!

People were dancing all around Finn as the music blared from the center of the room. People were giggling and laughing, having a good time. Even Finn had laughed a little. At the moment though, he was alone as Jake was busy dancing with Lady Rainicorn. The pair was jiggling around, eyes sparkling with the look of a happy couple.

"This stinkups mega bam bam to the J-stop," he sighed, blowing a piece of blonde hair from his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Want to dance?" Finn jumped as he looked beside him to see Marceline. She was dressed in her Why-Wolf dress with a pair of platform boots. He nodded and she grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the floor.

They celebrated for a little bit, moving around each other and doing signature moves.

"Feeling any better?" She shouted over the music.

"Heck yeah!" He yelled, flashing her a grin. All at once, the fast music stopped and a slower waltz turned on. Couples began to migrate to the floor and Finn felt stuck. He tried to look anywhere but at Marceline.

"Chill, Finn. We can still dance. No pressure." She placed his hands on her waste, and lifted up hers to rest on his shoulders. Finn had gone through a growth spurt at fifteen and had gotten taller than her. She had been shocked at the time but growing was something mortals do.

"This is kind of nice," he sighed, moving slowly back and forth. She followed, laughing as he held out his hand to let her twirl. She did and he pulled her into his arms. The pair stared at each other, letting the music and people fade away.

Marceline felt herself freeze, allowing the intense daze of the teen to pull her in. Slowly, Finn's head moved towards hers until their foreheads touched. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew he wanted to. Soon he moved his head, and his lips bent in to reach hers. Tentatively, he kissed her, feeling amazed as some of his hurt feelings began to fade. Marceline's eyes opened in shock, trying to pull away. Finn's lips felt smooth and warm against hers and she let herself get sucked in, knowing the consequences would be dire. She hadn't been kissed in so long and it felt nice. Her eyes began to relax and she moved closer, allowing his hot breath to fan across her face. The logical part of her mind began to stir, and soon she found herself pushing him away.

"Stop! Stop it, Finn!" She yelled. Marceline jumped back, feeling anger begin to boil beneath her. "I am not going to be your rebound off of Bonnibel. I'm out of here!" Marceline snarled at Finn and leapt out through the door, flying away.

"What is going on?" Jake said, appearing out of nowhere. All at once, Finn noticed everyone in the ballroom was staring at him. Particularly one nerved him. The princess…

Feeling his hands began to shake, Finn darted out of the room feeling eyes watch him as he left.

**That was part one! Review if you would please. I like to know how I'm doing. **

**Sincerely,**

**Poison  
><strong>


	2. Part Two

**Hey! It's me Poison! Here's the next installment. I don't know how long it will be but I will finish it. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Adventure Time or its characters. **

**Summary: Princess Bubblegum has broken up with Finn and his body is telling him to rebound. Too bad Marceline doesn't respond to well to that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Finn kept running, neither caring nor feeling if anyone else from the party had followed. He felt mortified and beyond embarrassed that he had kissed Marceline on the dance floor. Every single citizen of the Candy Kingdom had let out a huge gasp and bore their eyes upon him. He couldn't tell which reaction was worse, Marceline or the princess's. All he knew was that what he was feeling at that moment was worse than he had ever felt in his life.<p>

The hero of Ooo had been through his own share of physical pain, and sometimes the occasional upsetting moment. However, neither had dug down so deep into his being twisting and turning like the throes of emotional heartache. If he could look inside his chest, he wouldn't be surprised if his heart was in pieces.

"That doesn't matter right now," he muttered, hopping over a falling tree and onto the dirt. "I really screwed up with Marceline."

He thought back to the one moment where their lips had met and how she had sighed against him. He could have sworn that for maybe a minute she had enjoyed it.

The hero shook his head, turning away from the awful night. The sky was large overhead with bright twinkly stars and an eerily yellow moon. He wasn't exactly sure where he was but he assumed it was quite a bit away from the castle. Glancing around, he saw a light flickering up in the distance.

The party had been going until well into the night and it was probably very late. He wondered who would be up at that hour. Obviously Marceline, but Finn knew if he went to see her he'd be punched into next week. He would have to make up on his time. Or hers…

* * *

><p>Taking a step forward, a branch snapped and he wasn't the cause. Pulling out his sword from its sheath, he braced himself for anything that might come out of the shield of trees. Looking around himself, he realized he was in a circular enclosure of forest and shrubbery. The sky above was his only light.<p>

"Ouch! What the lump!" Finn jumped hearing a noise to his left, and ran over to it, still not withdrawing his weapon. The vocabulary had definitely reminded him of Lumpy Space Princess but one could never be too sure.

"Oh! Hey, Finn? What's, like, going on?" The purple cloud with a star on her forehead sat by a fire poking around a can of baked beans. She looked concentrated, staring at the can as if her life depending on it.

"Hey L.S.P. Why are you out here?" Finn recalled that he had run into the space princess out in the wilderness before but he had been on a mission at the time. The butt of a witch had swallowed Jake and he had needed to find princess hair. L.S.P. had awoken when he tried to cut some of it off and a bit of chaos ensued later. Not all of it had been related to his mission. He almost blushed thinking of how she had told him to 'put a ring on it'.

"I'm getting away from my parents. They are driving me lumping crazy!" She continued to complain about her parents and Finn ignored her, taking a seat on a rock by the fire. The warm flames heated up his extremities, making him feel sleepy.

"How come you aren't at the party?" L.S.P. turned to look at the boy, curiosity etched on her features. She poked the can again and then took it off the fire, somehow removing a fork from out of nowhere.

"Well, I made a fool of myself," the teen sighed, cracking his knuckles quietly.

"Scandal!" The princess sang. "What happened? Tell me every thing!" The purple cloud's eyes opened dramatically and she floated closer to Finn ready to hear his story. He told her what she had done and her attention never faltered.

"Aw, man! I know all about that! When Brad and I broke up, I was so lumping mad I tried to make-out with any guy I could! Now stupid Melissa is with him." She pouted slightly, and shoved a spoonful of food into her mouth.

"Wait… You've done this too? Is this normal?" Finn looked genuinely confused, scratching his head slightly. He felt stupid, not realizing that whatever he had done was probably a normal reaction. He assumed the point was not everybody acted on it.

"Rebound," he whispered to himself.

"Yeah. That's the word! Rebound. When you're all hurting and stuff you go look for someone else to make you feel better. Totally causes major drama!" L.S.P. nodded, probably thinking back to what she had done about Brad.

"Well, this certainly clears things up a bit." Finn stood up, brushing his pants off, debating about how he should fix what he started. "I think I'm going to head home now. See you later, L.S.P." Finn took off, glancing back and the princess waved good-bye.

* * *

><p>"Finn! Dude! Where have you been?" Jake looked exasperated and tired, as if he had been waiting for his buddy all night. He sat on the couch, Beemo, snoring quietly in the corner.<p>

"I had some stuff to deal with," Finn mumbled, moving over to the kitchen. He quickly poured himself a glass of water and slumped across from Jake on a chair.

"Yeah, I figured with you suddenly smooching Marceline on the dance floor! What were you thinking?" Jake's expression seemed more awake now, his eyes opening up further.

"That's the point. I wasn't thinking. I was just depressed." Finn shrugged, swallowing the last droplet, and standing up. He stretched out his limbs, and then sat back down upon the chair.

"Depressed? Aw come, on Finn. You're stronger than that! You can get over the princess!" Jake walked over to Finn, taking a seat besides him. He used his stretchy powers to wrap an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"I know I should be able to! But it's hard! I've never had this problem before!" Finn stared desperately at Jake, hoping that he had some special answer.

"I'm sorry dude but there's no cure to this. Just time." His friend moved his eyes downwards, feeling bad he couldn't help Finn.

Finn nodded, standing up to move towards the stairs. Once he got up there he put on his pajamas and lied in his bed, watching the stars twinkle from the windows.

A couple of hours later, Finn didn't know if he had dozed off or not, he awoke to a tapping on the window. Hopping out of his sleeping bag, he opened the glass pane. Seeing two eyes pop out from the dark made him jump and he almost shrieked.

In floated Marceline, hair tied back and dressed comfily. She looked over at Finn and sighed, pushing back her bangs.

"Hey… I didn't mean to freak out on you today. You just really messed me up." She started a bit awkwardly, not used to giving apologies.

"Marceline! Don't apologize! It was my fault. I never should have tried to use you." Finn blushed in the darkness, feeling terribly uncomfortable. He had to look up at Marceline for the time being as she was floating higher than him.

"I know. I just probably shouldn't have yelled at you in front of all those people. That's mega embarrassing." A ghost of a smile passed her lips and Finn noticed.

"You have no idea," he agreed, sitting on the bed. Marceline floated over, actually taking a seat on the bed.

"Not bad," she noted, as she relaxed. "Why did you really do it though? Did you really think it would help?"

Finn bit his lip, not sure what his exact motivations had been. He hadn't really believed that his heartache would go away. He had just wanted to. He blushed when he realized he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

"You just wanted to? That's new," Marceline hummed thoughtfully. Moving over to Finn, she placed her face near his. Moving slightly closer, the teen could see the sparkle in her eyes that only appeared at night. His breathing began to get shallow and he swore his heart was doing erratic jumps. Marceline tuned in her ears and nearly laughed at the drum sounds emanating from his chest cavity.

Finn sat frozen, unsure what the queen had planned or what she was going to do. However, he didn't wait long as she moved foreword, neatly placing her lips upon his. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, a sensation he had never felt before. The kiss before had been desperate, as if he was trying to will his negative feelings into her. Now it was soft and sweet, tentative and nervous.

He suddenly became aware of what was happening and gasped, allowing Marceline to laugh wildly.

"What… the… hell!" Finn clutched his chest, his eyes opening up to dinner plate size.

"I was just testing something. Anyway, I apologized so I'm going to ditch. Later!" In a flash, the queen was gone leaving Finn to contemplate the wild beating of his heart.

Finn didn't know how long he sat in his position on the bed but it was Jake who snapped him out of it.

"Buddy? Why are you standing there all stupid looking?" His best friend was curled up in a dresser drawer, a small ragged brown blanket across him. His black eyes peered out from the other side of the room.

"Whoa! I didn't know you had come up here! What did you see?" Finn's face erupted in red, and he quickly dodged over to his bed. He wanted to hide his face or go crawl into a rock.

"What are you talking about? Nobody was here." Jake glanced at his friend curiously, wondering if he had lost his mind. The night had been silent with the occasional chirp of crickets coming in through the closed window.

Finn stood up, heading to the window and pushing against it. It was firm and locked; it hadn't moved all night.

His mouth dropped open in amazement as he realized that the encounter with Marceline had simply been a dream. She was still probably mad at him, and he was still in the same predicament.

"Crazy sauce," he muttered, staring out into the dark night.

* * *

><p>Days passed by and Finn was beginning to return to his normal schedule. He woke up in the morning, fought monsters with Jake, and then slept like a rock. He felt normal again, as if he could breath. Jake had been badgering him about apologizing to the Vampire Queen but the boy wasn't sure he had enough guts to.<p>

Normally, Finn prided himself on his courage but when it came to the undead girl he felt himself waver. He knew that he really needed to stop by however.

"Dude, I just don't know if I can do it. She was mega pissed!" Finn looked over at Jake desperately wishing some magic answer would poof out from the clouds. He knew he had messed up. That part was easy. Apologizing and fixing things was the harder end of it.

"You have to! If you don't, she might kill us in our sleep!" Jake's dark eyes widened and he waved his hands dramatically in the air. He was truly afraid of impending revenge.

"She wouldn't, man. Would she?" Finn frowned, hoping that his friend wouldn't do something so cruel. Then again her alignment was part evil as well. Standing up, he brushed off his pants and came to a decision.

"I have to apologize! I must be brave!" Quickly, he stood up and ran out of the tree house leaving Jake to watch on in confusion.

"Time for some spaghetti," was what the dog said.

* * *

><p>Marceline floated above her couch, stroking her beloved axe-bass. Tendrils of sound erupted from it and she sighed, loving the feeling of music beneath her fingertips. However, an unlucky soul decided to disturb her.<p>

"Open up! It's urgent!" Marceline floated over to the door, barring her fangs and ready to pounce. Taking a glance through the peephole she realized it was Finn and sighed. She really didn't want to answer the door. She didn't have a choice as he kicked it down.

"Marceline! We have got to talk!" Sweat dripped down his cheek and he panted, wincing at the mess he made. Marceline however was beginning to get furious. She didn't want to talk to him and now he was destroying her lair!

"Get out!" She screeched, her onyx hair beginning to glow and thrash. An invisible wind appeared and her face began to contort into its usual nightmare.

"No!" Finn screamed, running over to her. He wanted to make things right and he was going to do it now. At the same time, he feared for his life, as she was extremely furious.

Taking a desperate risk, Finn leapt closer still and grabbed hold of her hand. Immediately, the wind disappeared and Marceline floated down, her face calmer.

"Listen! I'm sorry, okay! I never should have used you and I don't have an excuse! I waited forever to apologize and now I think nothing will fix this… If you never want to see me again I understand cause I will-" Finn was caught off as Marceline slapped a hand to his mouth. She laughed, surprisingly, and floated away from him.

"Chill out. I'm not mad. I just had some stuff I had to do." Finn's mouth dropped open as he realized that his fretting had been an entire waste of time. The queen had never been mad to begin with.

"I thought it was funny what you did. Humans are so lame." She chuckled, and picked up a piece of wood from the door before pitching it out of the open hole.

"B-but at the party you yelled!" The hero was flabbergasted and he really had no idea what to say. Slumping down on the ground, he felt like crying.

"I was mad then," Marceline replied, airily traveling over to him. "I got over it. Speaking of getting over things. You done with Bonnibel yet?" She moved downwards, and placed one of her arms around his shoulder casually.

Finn nodded pathetically, realizing that he hadn't thought about Princess Bubblegum in days. His thoughts had been filled with the worry if Marceline would cease to be his friend.

"Yeah. I am. What we had was never real. It was just like being best friends." Finn sighed mostly to himself, understanding his conclusion completely. It felt kind of good to let go of the baggage he had been holding on to.

"Well, now what?" Marceline asked, leaning back lazily. She was pretty bored as there wasn't much to do without Finn around. He was so lively and wherever he went adventure followed.

Finn bit his lip; curious about the tumultuous feelings he had inside of him. He knew that he was over P.B. but now he was thinking about the girl who was beside him. Was that the rebound talking? Was it the red-eyed demon that wanted nothing more than to lust away the pain?

"Marceline! Let me kiss you!" Finn blushed fire engine red as he realized what had shot out of his mouth. Marceline merely raised an eyebrow.

"You have before. What's so different now?" She floated over closer to him, letting gravity grab her so she could fall into his lap. She knew that she might have been getting carried away but she liked playing with her toys once in a while.

"I just want to check something out…" Finn looked away, trying desperately to avoid her eyes. She was watching him with amusement and that enough was causing him to squirm. Plus, she was in his lap!

"Aw, come here weenie." She leaned forward; placing his cold hands on his neck, and pulled him in. Their lips met and fireworks exploded within both of them. Marceline nearly pulled back, frightened by the feeling that erupted in her stomach. She had kissed the hero many times before but nothing had ever resulted in that reaction. Finn as well, was shocked as warm feelings of gliding on air filled his whole body. He felt amazing, like nothing could stop him from taking over the world.

He became greedy, pulling her closer so she was straddling him. She responded eagerly, wishing to feel more of the new sensation inside her.

The world outside became nothing but a mere façade, a distraction in the distance. Nothing else existed except for the pair who was experiencing their first real kiss with passionate meaning. Marceline broke away first, touching her lips gingerly with her fingers.

"What the zip was that!" Finn cried out, effectively ruining the moment. Marceline jumped up, heading over to the other side of the room.

"Oh man, oh man," she moaned, running her fingers through her hair. She didn't like what had just happened and she totally didn't like her reaction. She had kissed him back with passion!

"Finn, you need to go. Like, right now." She hovered over to his side and picked him up, dropping him neatly by the destroyed door. Giving him a push, she shoved him out the doorway and put a curtain in place of the door.

"Crap," she shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>So… Why's Marceline freaking out? Find out next time, folks! Review if you liked. It feels nice to be appreciated!<strong>

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You know who you are!  
><strong>


	3. Part Three

**Hi there! This is part three and it is mostly filler. Sorry! I needed to provide some background. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time. **

**I listened to my reviewers and removed a bit of the content. It can now remain at teen. Thanks for those who expressed their displeasure.**

* * *

><p>Finn stood outside the doorway, his eyes widened in shock, and confused. Turning back around, the doorway he had destroyed was covered quite flimsily by a pathetic curtain. If he had wanted to, he could have waltzed back into the house. However, Marceline had panicked and he had no inkling of what might have been going on. The last words he had heard her say were of fear. And that girl was never afraid.<p>

"I should probably stay here just to make sure she's safe," the blonde hero mumbled to himself. Taking a leap, he jumped into a nearby pine tree and waited for signs of commotion.

Inside the house, the vampire queen was busily pacing back and worth, wondering if the curse that had been placed on her would activate. She knew that the stupid words had been muttered hundreds of years ago but that didn't stop the anxiety. Letting out a strangled yell, the queen yanked on the ends of her hair worriedly. The situation was about to get bad.

* * *

><p><em>Marceline sat on a velvet plush bed, relaxing lazily beneath the silk sheets. The room was drab and dark with only candelabras providing the light. The small flames flickered as a shape appeared in the doorway. The vampire queen herself was in a black lacy corset with matching undergarments. The wedding to her now Vampire King husband had taken place and she was now queen of the underworld… There were not any thoughts of keeping him around but she needed to play along to get turned.<em>

_"Vlad, darling! Come in!" She murmured, knowing he could hear her. The King stepped in, throwing his cape off to the side. He was a handsome man with dark ocean blue eyes and long wavy charcoal hair. He was also shorter than the queen. Stepping into the light, he waltzed over to Marceline and took a seat by her at the bed._

_"Are you ready to join me in the night, my queen?" He brushed a pale cold hand through her dark tresses and inhaled deeply. Her delicious human blood was pounding beneath her skin and he could almost taste it. Even as a mere mortal, Marceline had been attractive. She had porcelain skin and bright brown eyes. Her hair was long and lustrous, following her everywhere like a dark shield. Beneath her innocent exterior however, was a witch plotting her spouse's demise._

_"Of course, Vlad. I will follow you anywhere." She batted her long eyelashes at him and he fell deep into a trance, hypnotized by her beauty. Leaning forward, he placed hungry kisses along her chest, collarbone, and up to her neck. He stopped at the pulse, letting his mouth rest against the flab of skin where the river of red pounded. The young girl felt her breath hitch as she prepared herself for the next move. It came suddenly..._

_Vlad plunged his teeth into her neck, sighing with ecstasy as the crimson fluid filled his mouth. He lapped it up greedily, no longer caring if his new wife was in pain. Marceline winced, grabbing the sheets as dizziness began to take over. She could feel her life being sucked out of her and it hurt! If someone were to stand across of the bed, one would see her porcelain skin beginning to fade into an ugly grayish color. Vlad drank deeply, savoring the last drops of blood as he sucked them into his fangs. Opening his eyes dreamily, his new vampire wife was on the bed eyes closed, as the transformation began. She was probably exhausted but he didn't care. Vlad bent down to his queen's level and continued drinking._

* * *

><p>Back in the present, Marceline gasped as images of the night she had been turned plagued her mind. She hated her deceased husband with an unreeling passion. He had been apathetic and cruel. The biting ritual had been purposely made painful. The queen's father had once told her that if one truly loved the person they were to change it wouldn't hurt. Marceline wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. Although she might not have shown the pain, the turning had been agony<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Marceline sat in the dining hall, lazily sipping blood from a golden goblet. She had not yet learned her powers of sustaining on the color red. The night she had awoken after her turning she had felt powerful, yet at the same time she had noticed her body was sore and there was blood. She wasn't a fool and she had been furious. She had been used for her culinary delights!_

_But the time had come. She planned to overthrow Vlad and take her place as the rightful Queen Of Vampires. A trip to the Nightosphere had resulted in her attaining a new weapon… And the discovery that she was more powerful than Vlad would ever be._

_"Marceline! It is early. What are you doing up at this hour?" The king glanced at the sun that was barely down in the sky yet. The queen paid him no attention, merely inspecting her nails._

_"Nothing is wrong, my love. Come here," she sang, opening her arms to him. The crimson axe-bass lie beneath the dining hall table, clearly in reach. The King, who was powerful yet gullible, slided into her arms and placed kisses on her. The sun began to fade and Marceline sighed, letting the power of twilight fill her being. Her eyes flashed red and it was too late when Vlad finally understood the mutiny._

_After many hours, the Queen and the drained king lie on the floor. One was revived, her body pumping full of royal blood, the other holding on to his last bits of soul._

_"You, witch!" Marceline merely laughed, pulling out her weapon from under the table._

_"I hate you, Vlad. You made me miserable from the first night of our coupling. I will reign as Queen. You, will be dead." Bringing the axe-bass high, Vlad cried out wait and tendrils of smoke erupted from his body. He disappeared and his voice echoed from above._

_"Be warned, my dear Queen. If, you ever allow yourself to fall for anyone, especially a mortal, your love will be doomed. My soul and bones will reanimate, bringing me back to you. And then, you will die in place of me." With a loud laugh, he vanished leaving the vampire queen scoffing in annoyance_.

* * *

><p>Marceline bit her lip, remembering back to how different she had been a thousand years ago. She had been meaner and cruel. Then, she had discovered music and Finn. She had went on adventures, laughed, and let herself open up.<p>

"Finn," she mouthed quietly, realizing how he had changed her. She didn't want to admit it but she liked the kid. He was exciting to be around and she liked their adventures.

"No time for reminiscing now!" She yelled.

A large rumbling shook the ground but Marceline wasn't affected. She floated...  
>A large crack appeared in her wall, and she cursed, knowing she'd have to fix it up now. First appeared the skeleton of a body, then flesh began to appear. Black hair flowed out through the hole and finally Vlad appeared.<p>

"Miss me?" He winked.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it! Anyway, I'll try to start working on the next chapter!<strong>

**Thank you TwittyTwonkers for reviewing like everything I write.**

**Poison**


	4. Part Four

**Here is the next installment. I like this chapter a lot. It's interesting. Vlad is a sick freak as usual. Ha-ha!  
><strong>

**Summary: Princess Bubblegum breaks up with Finn after two years and he's heartbroken. He goes off to Marceline not realizing what he's doing is called a rebound. Chaos ensues.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time. Belongs to Pendleton Ward & Cartoon Network.**

**Part Four **

**Lovers & Rebounds**

* * *

><p>Finn stood outside on his tree branch for a good long ten minutes before he began to get bored. He had tried kicking his feet, humming, imagining himself beating up a few monsters, but he just couldn't keep still anyway. Peering inside the house, it was still quiet so the hero simply assumed the queen was fine. Taking a hop down, he began to meander home. The walk went fairly quickly and before he knew it he was standing in front of his abode. Opening the door, he walked in to find Jake with Lady Rainicorn playing some video games on Beemo.<p>

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Finn kicked off his shoes and sat on the plush couch, watching his two buds fight against each other. Lady was looking pretty as always with her vibrant colors arching across the room. Jake was his usual stupid self, occasionally glancing at his girlfriend and giving himself a smile. It was kind of gross…

"Just playing this old game. Lady has beaten me fifty times already. How about you?" Jake put the game controller down and looked at his friend, his girlfriend staring as well. Finn shrugged, picking up the electronic device instead.

"Marceline kicked me out of her house. She seemed panicked but nothing happened. I stuck by for a little while." Finn lifted up his shoulders again, biting his lip as he mashed button X. The stupid worm wouldn't die. He didn't notice the way Jake was frowning at him while he played.

"That's kind of weird. Marceline isn't afraid of anything. She's fear itself!" The dog lifted up his paws for dramatic effect but it didn't affect anyone but himself. If his tail hadn't been such a stub, it would have dropped between his legs. The Vampire Queen was quite freaky to the small bulldog.

"Yeah. I stuck around, like I told you. Nothing happened." A large red game over banner flashed across the screen and Finn sighed. Beemo picked up the chord and left, heading off to wherever he goes. The boy didn't really care at the moment. He hated to admit it, but he was worried.

"Hm." Jake hummed. Lady Rainicorn spoke up, her language flowing past in different sounds Finn didn't recognize. He knew both the princess and Jake could understand but he was at a loss for words.

"Lady says that there are stories similar to what Marceline has done in the past. There are old legends about a queen killing her husband. She wonders if that might be related to her fear." Jake nodded his head at Lady, turning back to face Finn. "Maybe you should check those out. The tomes are at the Candy Kingdom."

Finn frowned, the idea of returning to the princess seeming uncomfortable. It was the only library in all of Ooo.

"Good idea! Thanks Lady. You too Jake!" Finn stood up, deciding to take a gamble and go look into it. He would face the princess if he had too. He just wanted to make sure Marceline was safe.

* * *

><p>Finn headed off, walking through some grass lands, a forest, and a bunch of different biomes. Ooo was a weird place… Finn felt confident and relieved that he had a lead. The boy was pretty sure the queen wasn't in trouble but he definitely didn't want to take any chances. Especially with what had happened…<p>

The teenager thought back to the moment when he had kissed Marceline and felt his cheeks grow warm. The memory was ripe in his mind and he could almost imagine the feeling of her against him. It had been such an innocent smooch, how could it feel like anything more? Finn wondered if the vampire had grown fond of him and if they could ever be possibly more than friends.

Princess Bubblegum had hurt him but he wasn't about to stop living. "Never," he whispered to the quiet night air. "Nothing can stop me from living." He felt a bit lame talking to himself but he willed his words to be true. If Marceline was in trouble, he was going to save her.

Up in the distance, the familiar shape of the Candy Kingdom appeared and Finn scouted it out. It was a quiet evening with a few lights twinkling from various houses. Running onto the cobblestone path, Finn opened the door of the large castle gate. On his way to the library, he ran into a familiar hard mint candy.

"Finn, sir! What are you doing at this hour?" Finn looked down at the piece of candy and bent down to his level.

"I need to check out the library. Can you show me where to go?" Finn didn't really need to ask permission to use the facilities of the castle, as it had been his second home for years. He wondered where the princess was and quickly found her sitting in a plush chair surrounded by books. Her magenta hair cascaded over her shoulders and she wore a pair of rose pink reading glasses.

"Hey, Princess!" Finn called out to her and she looked up, nearly dropping the book in her hands. The last time they had spoke had been when she had handed him the award at the celebration ceremony. Peppermint Butler had disappeared out of sight.

"Finn! What are you doing here at this hour?" She pursed her lips and shoved the book away, giving him a confused glance.

Finn nearly laughed, realizing her butler had said the exact same thing to him. Great minds think alike, he thought. Taking a step over to her, he took a seat across from her chair.

"Jake and Lady told me of a rumor about a vampire queen. They said that there is a book on undead folklore. I need to check it out." He spoke the truth, his mind remaining on the whereabouts of Marceline. "It's kind of important," he mumbled, his face tinged pink again.

Princess Bubblegum noticed the expression on his face, and nodded, feeling happy he had moved on, but angry at the same time. She wasn't fond of the Vampire Queen.

"Finn, I hope you know those are only rumors and not true." She gave him a disapproving look, and Finn bristled beneath her glare.

"That's not the point! Just let me see, please?" He watched her for a moment as she headed over to the back of the library. On the third shelf, she removed an old tome, dusty and covered with grime. It looked torn apart and heavy. Standing up, he took it from her hands and placed it on the table. The cover had the words Undead Tales blazed in red.

His mouth fell open and he looked at the fascinating object. It was huge and it seemed so old.

"Be careful with that please. It'd been handed down for a long time. Some of the stories in there have useful information that can protect oneself against evil." The princess stood behind him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Okay, Finn?"

Finn nodded at her, before flipping open the cover. His eyes skimmed across the words and he realized that the vocabulary and style of writing was incredibly difficult. His confidence fell as he realized it might take time to understand all the words. He didn't have that luxury.

"I can interpret it for you. If you'd like, that is…" The princess blushed, giving the hero a shy glance. "I have read it before. What exactly is it you're looking for?" Finn stepped back giving the princess a huge beaming grin.

"Thanks P.B.! I need information on the history of the vampire king." The princess nodded and took over, not asking why the information was important. She figured it was related to her not so friendly friend.

"That's on page four hundred and fifty-three. I'll read aloud. The Vampire King Vlad is a powerful and cruel leader. He has lived thousands of years and ruled over the Land Of Undead. His territory is difficult to reach and it is said that mortals will not survive the journey." The princess paused, a frown spreading over her face.

"What?" Finn asked, looking over her shoulder.

"There's notes and scribbles but I can't decipher them. It says something about his ability of curses and dark magic." Finn shook his head, pushing those facts aside.

"I don't need to know if he's good at magic. I could whack him once with my sword and he'd die." Bubblegum laughed, imagining Finn facing off with a powerful hungry vampire with a mere sword.

"Anyway, it is said that he was married to a mortal over a thousand years ago and he drained her off her blood. However, it reads that she murdered him a while after. She took place as the new leader." The princess closed the book, letting a yawn escape her.

"Marceline," Finn whispered, realizing that everything added up. "Princess? How does one kill a vampire?"

The young girl was silent, biting her lip as she pondered the answer. She didn't know.

"They never truly die, young hero. A vampire is evil. Every part of it that is good has been sucked out and left to die. A simple spell or resurrection ritual will bring it back." The pair looked up as Peppermint Butler waltzed into the room. His face was grim and he looked frightened.

"That's not true! Marceline can be nice!" Finn disagreed, scratching his head in thought. He was pretty sure she had kindness in her. Somewhere…

"There is news that comes from the upper forest. There has been a commotion and dark magic is all over the air. I fear a powerful monster has returned." The princess's face visibly paled and she gripped onto the wooden table.

Finn nodded and pulled his sword out of its sheath. It glistened in the dark and matched the excitement in the hero's eyes.

"I'm on it," he yelled, running out through the open door.

The last words he heard were the princess and the butler yelling good luck.

* * *

><p>As Finn exited the Candy Kingdom he ran into Jake who was walking lady home. The dog quickly caught up with Finn and the two ran towards Marceline's cottage together.<p>

"What's going on, dude!" Finn shook his head, telling Jake to be quiet. There wasn't time to explain and Marceline was in trouble!

* * *

><p>Marceline was grounded on a chair, thick ropes of garlic bound around her wrists. Her skin was irritated and raw, and her eyes were burning. Vlad stood before her, (still short mind you) and was pacing back and forth with a grin on his face.<p>

"You didn't really think you could get rid of me, did you?" He laughed mirthlessly, jumping in front of his ex-wife's face. "I'm undead, darling! And I'm home!" He chuckled to himself mostly, ignoring his Queen as she bared her fangs in fury.

"I killed you once. I can kill you again!" She spat out her words, trying to lunge forward and bite him. She yelped in pain as Vlad slapped her across the face.

"Oh, I'm prepared this time. I won't be dying. You will." His eyes gleamed with a red tint and he yanked her to her feet. She winced as the foul spice rubbed against her wounded wrists once more. She tried to turn her face away but he was too quick. He placed a rough kiss on her and nipped at her bottom lip. A small bead of blood appeared and he was quick to lick it up.

"Curious. You still taste the same," he mused.

"Ugh. You're disgusting!" She jumped back, tripping over the chair and falling on her butt. Marceline would have normally floated but with the garlic laced around her, she was weakened. It was going to be a long night.

"Marceline! Open up!" Finn pounded on the door, hearing hushed voices inside. He couldn't decipher what they said.

"Uh, Finn. That's the back door but in front you could probably just barge through those curtains." Jake pointed over to the curtains that covered an open hole.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Finn yelled ripping them down. Inside, he saw Marceline glaring at a short undead somebody.

"Finn! Get out of here!" Marceline yelled, her eyes shooting daggers at him. She wanted to handle the situation herself.

"You! You must be Vlad!" Finn stepped forward, looking for his best friend, but found he was alone. "Jake?" The hero heard a whimpering sound and saw the yellow dog standing a few feet away hiding behind a tree.

"You're on your own Finn! That's too much scary for me!" Finn slapped himself on the forehead, knowing there was no way Jake was going to voluntarily help. He was petrified of vampires.

"Yes, I am Vlad. King Of The Vampires! Have you met my wife, Marceline?" He gave Finn a wink and pulled Marceline close, patting her on the head. The look on the queen's face was hilarious. Not appropriate for the situation to laugh however…

"Yeah, whatever dude! I'm here to rescue her!" Finn took a step forward; pulling out the sword he had been holding. Brandishing it in the air, he took a leap towards the undead king.

With a quick fluid movement, the man evaded his attack, and grabbed the sword in his hands. With a quick snap, the weapon fell in pieces to the floor. Finn's mouth dropped open as he stared at his broken sword.

"You jerk!" He screamed, aiming a punch. Once again, his attack was evaded and Vlad instead punched Finn in the stomach. The hero went flying backwards, crashing into a window, which shattered into glass shards. They rained down upon him, leaving a couple minor gashes on his body.

"Finn! You'll never win. Just leave. I can do this myself!" Marceline was beginning to get frustrated, fearing that Finn would get himself killed. Whenever they fought she went easy on him. He had no chance against a vampire who was so old and powerful.

"You know I can't do that! I promised myself I'd always take care of you!" Finn blushed, as he had never actually told her that. Marceline was perfectly capable of watching herself and Finn had never actually had to help with anything. But today was the day!

Marceline's mouth dropped open, as she too felt herself become embarrassed. "T-that's ridiculous!" She exclaimed, feeling Vlad's eyes upon her. A smirk appeared on his face as he strolled over to Finn, who was on the ground. Reaching down, he picked up Finn by his neck.

"Ah, is this the lovely hero that brought me back? I must thank you for resurrecting my bones and skin. How about I repay you with a trip to the afterlife?" Finn kicked weakly, confused about the words coming from his enemy's mouth. The pressure was tight, constricting his airways.

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" He said quietly, his eyes getting hazy.<p>

"Ah, you haven't told him Marceline?" The queen's eyes widened, willing Vlad not to say anything. That would only make Finn fight even harder for her.

"Well, little human… A long time ago after I was temporarily removed from this world I put a little curse on my wife." He gave a quick glare to where she stood. His voice then slowed down, relishing in the tension in the air. "If this little vampire girly ever fell in love, I'd come back to life." Finn's eyes widened staring desperately at Marceline.

Her eyes were cast down, her dark hair covering her expression. Vlad let go, dropping Finn down onto the ground. He winced as more glass cut up his legs and hands. The King watched as the boy crawled over to the queen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, reaching out a hand to her. He saw the garlic wrapped around her wrists and winced, knowing that it had to be causing pain. It was one of her kind's weaknesses.

"I didn't want it to change anything. We're friends, Finn. I owe you enough as it is." She finally looked up, and the hero was surprised to see emotion in her eyes for the first time. She normally played around with everything he did and never took things seriously but for once she looked human.

"I…"

"That's enough with the love-fest isn't it? Tender moments make me sick. How about we get back to business." Vlad pulled back, readying himself to sock Finn in the face but was quickly thrown back as a yellow blob attached itself to the vampire's face.

"You leave my friend alone!" Finn smiled, as his best buddy latched himself on to the monster. Standing up, the hero grabbed a shard of glass from the window and ran over to plunge it into the vampire's heart.

"Finn! That won't work! It needs to be wood!" Marceline looked panicked, staring at the pitiful glass in his hand. Finn stopped, and his moment's hesitation allowed Jake to be shoved off the vampire's face.

"Finn! Dude! Take her and go! We can deal with this another time!" Jake was growling at the undead king, preparing to pounce again. "Trust me, man! Just save her first!" Taking another leap, Jake stretched himself around Vlad, scratching him with his claws. The king let out loud wails of irritation and pain.

Finn nodded, and walked over to Marceline cutting the garlic instead with his glass piece. He gaped at the red angry welts it left on her wrists.

"It'll heal, Finn. Now let me get at him!" Marceline stood up, turning over to take her axe-bass from across the room.

"No!" Finn yelled grabbing her hand. "We need to trust Jake. We need a plan." Marceline growled, pulling her hand away so she could grab her weapon.

"Listen to me! For once, forget that you're invincible because you're not! We have to go now!" Finn was never one to run away from battle but his sword was destroyed, his body was sore from being choked and beaten, and he was horrified either of his friends would get hurt.

"Ugh! Fine. I get the finishing blow later though!" Marceline quickly grabbed her bass and grabbed Finn's hand hissing at Vlad. "I'll be back, my love!" She cried out sarcastically as she floated out through the window. Finn held on to her waist, watching as Jake gave him a wink from where he was attacking.

"I'll be fine," his buddy mouthed. Finn nodded, knowing Jake would never die that easily. He'd find them again.

* * *

><p>"Where to weenie?" Finn looked up, not surprised to see Marceline glaring daggers down at him. If looks could kill, he'd definitely be dead.<p>

"Um. Not the tree house… How about that cave that you own?" Marceline nodded, biting her lip as she changed directions.

"Finn, you should have let me finish him off." Finn gaped at her, watching as small droplets of blood oozed from her wrists.

"You're injured! You couldn't even fly with that stupid vegetable on you!" The hero frowned at her, occasionally looking behind them.

"It's a spice, stupid. And I totes could! If you had just…"

"Marceline! Stop it! You would have died if we had stayed. He was going to kill you! I wasn't going to take that chance! You're important to me so just shut up and deal with it!" Finn gave her a dirty look, fed up with her constant whining. He was surprised when she went silent.

They flew quietly in the sky, both not speaking until Marceline's old cave came into view. She dropped him off at the entrance, heading over to a dark secluded corner. Finn glanced at her curiously, before heading off to look for firewood.

"So, stupid. She nearly died. I can't believe she loves me. Whoa. Newsflash! She loves me!" Finn nearly jumped for joy, understanding that there could be something between them. That kiss they had shared a few days previous had meant something.

Running back into the cave, Finn dumped the firewood on the ground and pulled Marceline out of her little spot. Of course, her face transformed and hissed at him but he didn't care. He waited patiently for her to change back and then planted his lips on hers.

He felt his tense underneath him but he didn't care. He lifted up a hand and began to stroke her cheek, quickly moving to her hair.

"Mmh," he sighed, loving the soft feeling beneath his fingertips. Marceline sighed as well, feeling the warm butterflies in her stomach again. Once again, she pulled herself out of it and pushed him away.

"Is now really the time for that?" She deadpanned, her face going blank. Finn's cheeks ran scarlet again and he scratched his head.

"No…" He chuckled nervously. "What you said earlier, it made me happy. I don't know it was just…"

"Heat of the moment," she replied. Finn nodded. The queen grabbed his hand and pulled him to the makeshift campfire and quickly lit it with a couple of rocks. She had done it before.

"Do you think Jake's okay?" She asked, staring at the flickering flames. Finn currently had his arm around her, and she was staring off into the blurry of reds and oranges. They both were. Finn sighed, and winced, trying not to think of his friend's possible death.

"I sure hope so," he mumbled.

**End. Anyway, tell me what you think? I have the next parts planned out so I'll get working on those eventually. Thanks for all those who reviewed! I'm too lazy to list everyone but I give you all hugs.**

Sincerely, Poison


	5. Part Five

**Hey! Sorry for the wait! College and work make for a busy girl! I'll try to update soon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time. **

* * *

><p><span>Lovers &amp; Rebounds<span>

Part Five

* * *

><p>Finn and Marceline had no idea how long they had sat huddled together in the cave but a familiar bark awoke them from their distracted state. Finn jumped back away from the form he was holding and ran towards the mouth of the shelter. Jake was there, grinning ear to ear, with hardly any scratches on him. Marceline had also followed and a ghost of a smile dusted her lips.<p>

"Jake! You're alive!" The hero ran over to his dog and hugged him, grinning at the feeling of his buddy's stretchy arms wrapping around him. He was relieved that Vlad had not killed him. Marceline floated over, tapping a finger against her temple.

"I'm not trying to ruin this adorable moment," she said, eyes rolling, "but I believe we have some things to do." She gave the pair of them an exasperated glance and floated away, moving towards the campfire. The warmth of the flames felt nice against her skin. She had no body heat.

Both Finn and Jake nodded, running back over to the campsite. Finn took a seat, grabbed a twig, and began drawing measly figures in the sand. Both of his allies watched, their faces crumpling in confusion as little stick people with swords appeared.

"What is that supposed to be?" Marceline drawled, raising an eyebrow at him. Finn felt himself heat up under her glance and tried to explain.

"This is me," he said pointed to a small wobbly line. It had two little cat ears on its head and a sharp looking line that were trying desperately to represent the hero. "There's your psycho husband." He moved his finger to the other side showing an even shorter figure with large pointy teeth. Jake couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and his mouth opened, revealing a loud echoing laugh.

"It's not funny, dude! This is serious!" Finn clenched his fist, promptly punching his friend on the side. He didn't use full force but it probably still hurt. Jake silenced himself and glared at Finn, giving him his full attention.

"So, we're going to ambush him with swords and hack him to pieces! The end! Great plan, right guys?" Both Marceline and Jake stared at him blankly before both bursting into laughter.

"That's the dumbest idea ever! You'd be killed in a second!" Marceline chuckled, holding her sides. Wiping off a tear from her eye, she took the stick from Finn. Her hands quickly moved across the dirt and an intricate drawing of a stake being thrust into Vlad appeared.

"Wooden stakes. That's what we need. And lots of them," she affirmed, tightening her grip on the twig. Rubbing the twig against a rock, she somehow made the point sharper. She showed it off to the pair who both awed in fascination.

"One problem guys," Jake spoke up. "He disappeared after I knocked him down and escaped." Both pairs of eyes moved over to Jake and the discussion came to a standstill.

* * *

><p>"Where could he have gone?" Finn asked, checking off places in his head. He definitely wouldn't escape to Lumpy Space or the Crystal Dimension. Those places would have no value to a vampire. His thoughts turned back the book he had read and the idea popped into his head.<p>

"The Land Of The Undead! He used to rule there with Marceline!" Finn gave himself a pat on the back as both of his pals nodded their heads.

"Smart thinking, Finn. Except… If you go there you'll die." She said those words so simply that the hero wasn't even sure if she cared about his mortality.

"Nah, Finn's a hero. He's too powerful to die," Jake answered, leaning against a rock. His eyes closed and he sighed, listening as the two talked.

"Well. I would say you would have an hour tops before the atmosphere killed you. If you escaped before then you'll be fine." Marceline hovered down to the ground and sat on the dirt, wincing as sand got onto her pants.

"I think we could finish him within an hour," Finn replied, considering the options.

Marceline bit her lip, pondering the idea of bringing the two of them to the Land Of Undead. The air there was dry and evil. It would creep into a person's bones and simply drain them of their life. Unless you were already dead that is.

"I don't think I want to try that. It's really risky," Marceline mumbled, tucking a piece of onyx hair behind her ear. Finn took a seat beside her and watched the flames, desperately trying to think of an idea. Jake sat across on the other side, his eyes flickering around the cave.

"Dude, if we don't do something, he'll kill all of Ooo," Jake thought out, remembering how Marceline's father had reacted when he was summoned. Evil creatures couldn't control their desires to destroy. Vlad had seemed pretty happy to be back. And he hadn't wasted any time in kicking some serious butt. Jake then gave himself a mental pat on the back for surviving the fight at Marceline's cottage. At some points, he had thought he'd die but a quick kick to the head had sent the vampire king flying home.

"Marceline? I think we need to take this risk. How do we get to the Land Of The Undead?" Finn's breath caught in his chest as he looked at her expectantly. Her dark eyes were staring at the ground and she looked so vulnerable in that moment that it was hard not to gather her in his arms and whisper things would be okay. However, they wouldn't if they didn't do something to stop Vlad.

"My old territory is cold and lifeless. We'd have to go to the Ice Kingdom and open up the portal on the South Mountain. It's a bit of time there. If we fly we could make it in maybe a day and a half." Her fingers added up the time and she nodded in affirmation.

Finn let out a groan, pulled off his hat and threw it to the floor. "Who knows how many could be dead by then! We need to get there sooner!" Stalking around the cave floor, he paced back and forth, struggling to keep his frustration inside.

"Finn, I'm sorry but that's the reality here. Besides, it's kind of our fault anyway…" She winced as the words left her lips, letting her dark hair shield her face. She felt his footsteps stop as he walked over to her. Jake peered at the pair silently, wondering what would happen next.

"Don't… Don't say stuff like that. It's stupid! We never expected… I didn't expect the princess to…" Jake gasped as he realized Finn had dropped a major 'no no'. Marceline's head snapped up in fury, he fangs glimmering in the sunset colored hues.

"What did you say Finn?" She responded sickeningly sweet. The cave went eerily quiet, and the only sound was of water trickling in the distance.

"I-I…" His eyes widened incredulously as he realized what he had admitted. He hadn't meant to. Marceline was furious. The hero had in his own way admitted that if the princess hadn't left him, he wouldn't have ever gone to Marceline. It was true, but it still stung somewhere in her chest.

"I see how it is. I get it. In the end, I really am just your stupid rebound. You guys can deal with Vlad on your own." Before Finn could utter an apology, Marceline floated up and quickly excited the cave.

"Oh my glob, Finn…"

* * *

><p>Vlad was cheerfully strolling through Red Rock Pass, his small footsteps echoing in the trench. He had drained a couple mutants on his way to the Ice Kingdom and he was looking forward to his next meal. Power was racing through his veins and he felt his rule would be making a hasty return.<p>

"Ah, if only I could somehow make Marceline suffer a bit," he sang, quickly hopping over a rock. He had been quite surprised when he had awoken from his centuries of slumber. He had felt black and red energies pooling together as his soul awoke. It felt great to be alive again. Up in the distance, a few pools of snow appeared and he nearly squealed at the sight. South Mountain would be nearby and then he could quickly open the portal and go through. His minions would be happy to see him return.

"I was a pretty benevolent king, I'd say." He grinned to himself, his canines elongated more than usual. Once he had established rule back in his domain, then he could rip open the portal and let it spread throughout Ooo. Then the entire world would be his!

Finally reaching the snow, he walked through ice caverns and found himself following a long icy path.

"Who's out there?" A comedic squeaky voice echoed through the area and Vlad halted. On his left, a rather large glimmering white castle stood with an old man peering out. His Santa Claus beard had rollers in it, and the man had some cucumbers on his eyes.

"Hello there, sir! I'm Vlad! The Vampire King! I think I have found my next meal!" The King issued a wave and the Ice King pulled off a piece of vegetable from his eye.

"Really? What food is there to eat around here?" The wizard's voice was quite annoying and Vlad found himself bristle. With a grunt, he let dark wings erupt from his back and quickly floated up to the window. Inside, a small penguin was curled up on a small cushion.

"There is no food, good sir. Simply, a nice plump body full of blood." With a hiss, his eyes turned red and he leaped for the wizard.

"Woah there! Watch the beard! I'm curling it!" The King's crown began to glow and he shot some ice beams out of his fingertips. Vlad easily dodged and did a one-eighty, appearing on the other side. His claws slashed against the back of the King and a couple inches of hair fell to the floor.

"No!" The man squealed, shooting ice blindly everywhere. "I need to be beautiful for the princesses!" One stray icicle hit Vlad and he hissed as it cut into his arm. Precious blood leaked out from his body and he felt his strength diminish a small amount.

"You will suffer for that," he hissed, slowly strolling over. He quickly latched onto the ice king's cloak with a clawed finger and lifted the man into the air. The wizard writhed around trying to get out of his grasp, but Vlad quickly knocked the crown off of his head.

The Ice King was now powerless.

"No! Leave me alone! Take anything but Gunter and I!" Vlad bit his lip, considering his options. Glancing at the golden crown on the floor, he put the man back down and picked it up.

"I'll think I'll have this then," he winked. With a cloud of black smoke, Vlad disappeared leaving behind a shaken King.

* * *

><p>Marceline floated among the clouds, her blood still pumping furiously at what Finn had said. Hadn't he confessed he liked her? They even kissed! Was all of it a way to get over stupid Bonnibel?<p>

"Ugh! I hate Finn!" Reaching the sanctuary of her forest, she began to land as her little house came into view. The place was completely ransacked and litter was everywhere. It seemed Jake hadn't spared a thought to not destroying her home. Among the rubble was her axe-bass and she grabbed it, grateful it wasn't split into two. It seemed she had lost yet another home. Hovering up into a tree, she sat down and strummed her instrument thoughtlessly. Vlad was probably near South Mountain already. He moved fast and didn't dilly-dally. She wondered if he would rule again and if Finn and Jake would stop him.

"It isn't my problem," she mumbled, closing her eyes lightly. Regardless, she didn't like the idea of Vlad ruling over her territory. The Land Of The Undead was in a way still hers. She took over as queen. Marceline did check in on the place once in a while but she had been neglectful. Maybe they would welcome Vlad back with open arms and tearful smiles.

"Again, not my problem," she whispered. Like that, she fell asleep in a tree, with twinkling stars floating in the sky unaware of upcoming doom.

* * *

><p>"Jake? We can't open the portal without Marceline. She's the only vampire chick I know." Finn sat besides the dying flames of the cave, feeling his heart begin to ache. He hadn't meant what he said. He had been angry and frustrated. Now because of his stupid mouth the process of killing Vlad had slowed down even more.<p>

"I know, brother. But you really messed up. I don't know if she'll make up with you this time." Jake frowned, hoping that Lady was safe wherever she was. He wanted to see his girl but the time was nowhere near appropriate.

"Maybe we could catch up to Vlad if we hurry and go in when he does?" The idea had a slim chance of working but if they moved all through the night it could possibly succeed.

Finn frowned, picking his hat up off the floor. He quickly placed it back on, smothering his blonde hair down.

"As heroes, it's our duty to take care of Ooo. We got no choice. Let's move out." Jake nodded and stood up, transforming into a boat. Finn hoped onto his back and they moved in the direction of the moon, praying they would make it on time.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Next chapter! Reviews if you please! Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	6. Part Six

**Lovers & Rebounds**

**Part Six**

**Summary: Finn goes to Marceline after Princess Bubblegum breaks up with him. Rebounding never fixes the pain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time...**

**AN: I'm sorry It's been so long. I have kind of lost faith in my writing. I don't think I'm that gone and went through huge writer's block. I want to finish this because so many of you reviewers want me to complete it. This is the last chapter. I will probably make a short epilogue. Hope you enjoy it!**

The sea was quiet and peaceful, carefully propelling Finn and Jake across its body. Finn was standing on a makeshift pole, looking out for the sight of land. An icy breeze blew across the ocean and hit Finn making him shiver.

"It's getting kind of cold. We must be near the Ice Kingdom!" A pair of buggy black eyes appeared from the bow of the ship and blinked twice. A mouth and a nose then followed those two items.

"Yeah! I can feel it, dude. We're nearby." The trip for the last eight hours had been quiet and lonesome. Finn had sulked in silence, feeling horrible about what he had let loose from his lips. Marceline had stalked off in a fury and he wasn't sure they could accomplish the mission without her. They needed her in case Vlad got there before they did.

"You alright, buddy? We have a big task ahead of us." Jake's eyes peered over at his friend, a glint of worry embedded in them.

"I feel bad about Marceline," Finn mumbled. Being a hero was a difficult job and it often came with a heart of gold. And a guilty conscience… Finn prided himself on being a gentle hero but lately, he had been more of an aggressive jerk.

"She'll forgive you. She always does," Jake replied happily. A small bit of frost bitten land appeared in the distance and Finn's eyes looked up.

"I just hope she forgives me in time."

A few minutes passed and the two hit against a glacier. Jake's arms extended and he picked up Finn, placing him on a slab of snow. The teenager shivered and quickly pulled out a blue jacket from his bag.

"Lets go," he ordered. They trudged through the rocky path, both contemplating what was ahead. They could either save the Land of Ooo and everyone would rejoice… Or they would fail and the world would be plunged into eternal night and torment.

"Do we have a plan, man? Hah. That rhymed," Jake called out. He positioned himself so he was in front of Finn and began to walk backwards.

"Not really. I was thinking we catch up to him, jump into the portal, kick his butt, and then get out." Finn bit his lip and then nodded his head. It seemed foolproof. Jake nodded his head as well and offered a fist pump.

"We'll end this together." Finn cracked a small smile and returned the bump.

* * *

><p>Marceline's onyx eyes cracked open as the last ray of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon. Floating up, she reassessed the damage Jake and Vlad had done to her house. Holding back a groan, she circled the area, planning how she could fix it. It would take about two days.<p>

"Marceline! Marceline!" A high-pitched voice called out from the woods. She narrowed her eyes and looking into the forest to see a pink blob barreling forward on a rainbow.

"A rainbow? At night? Must be little Bonnibel," the queen sneered. Sitting her bottom on top of her damaged roof, she waited.

"Marceline! Thank goodness I found you! How is Finn?" The princess's eyes were full of worry, nearly about to cry. Lady Rainicorn flew beside her friend and offered her a place to sit.

"How should I know? He ran off to go kill the Vampire King." Marceline shrugged, strumming lightly on her guitar. The quiet chord was relaxing to her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The princess stood up, fury beginning to cloud her vision. "This matter is of the undead! He will die without your help! He said…"

"Oh, shut up Bonnie. Forget what he said. He didn't want my help." Princess Bubblegum pursed her lips, glaring distastefully at the queen.

"I don't believe that. He was worried about you when I told him of ancient evil lore." Marceline's eyes travelled over to where the princess sat and a small flash of ruby appeared.

"Oh, is that so? I happen to remember him saying that if you hadn't broken up with him, he never would have come to me. Thus, this whole mess was my fault." Marceline then stood up, stalking towards the little candy princess.

Lady Rainicorn straightened up and twisted forward as a shield. She whispered some words to the princess and Marceline couldn't decipher it. She never managed to learn Korean. Japanese was of more interest.

"He's a fool. You know that. And he definitely doesn't mean it." This time Princess Bubblegum was the one to stalk forward and face off against the Vampire Queen. "He says things he doesn't mean and he makes mistakes. But he always feels bad and he always apologizes. I know that much. You're the one who's made a mistake if you can't figure that out on your own."

Marceline's mouth began to quiver and then a smile broke out. Her cackle echoed throughout the small enclosure.

"What is so funny?" The princess demanded. Lady Rainicorn agreed with a few small words.

"Never thought I'd see the day you took charge. You're a good girl, Bonnie. Better than I could be." Marceline's eyes clouded and she drifted off for a few seconds. "Well, guess I better go find him." With a small smirk, she floated off and disappeared into the night.

"Good luck, all of you," the princess whispered.

* * *

><p>A long ways away, Finn and Jake were encroaching into where Vlad was. Their feet were tired but they were finally approaching the top of the mountain. Everything was quiet, and the howls of the wind had silenced.<p>

"Ianua of silenti etc ostendo sum vestri ut vestri vinco! Effrego chains cohibeo vos!"

A deep booming voice echoed throughout the mountain and it seemed as it time stopped. Vlad stood before an empty space, his fangs elongated and his eyes glimmering the color of blood.

Lights seemed to coagulate in that spot and the sounds of screams and moans could be heard. All of the colors and noise seemed to join together in the area. Finn felt his body begin to shake and had the urge to run but his feet stayed planted in the snow. The noise got louder and louder until he thought his eardrums would burst.

Bam! Suddenly, an oak door with a lion knocker appeared. Vlad grasped the handle and flipped it open. Suddenly, the world went quiet once again. With a small step, Vlad jumped into the portal.

"We have to go now!" Finn yelled. Jake's eyes were huge, and his feet had grounded themselves.

"We'll die!" He choked out. Finn felt panic begin to surge and screamed, "Then we'll die together! As best friends!"

Jake slowly nodded and Finn grabbed him, pulling him through the door and into the darkness.

"Ugh," Finn groaned. Something wet trickled down his face and his eyes creaked open. The Realm Of The Undead was exactly like Ooo. Except the sky was dark without clouds and there was no moon. The trees looked eerie and seemed to groan in the non-existent breeze. Random rocks jutted out with sharp spikes and it seemed millions of eyes were watching them.

"Welcome to my home, boys!" Vlad stepped out from the shadows. His long hair was tied back into a ponytail and his eyes were practically swimming with delight.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Always dark… My loyal subjects watching in the shadows." He peered around the area and the scurrying of feet was heard. Finn swore he heard whispers all around him. He jumped as he felt something touch his leg.

"It's depressing! And we're going to kill you!" Jake appeared at Finn's side wiping his eyes tiredly. He shouted a meager yeah.

"You can't kill me if I'm already dead," Vlad laughed baring his teeth at them.

"Then we'll have to end your existence! That's even cooler!" Finn screamed loudly and charged forward whipping out his trusty sword. He realized that he made a mistake when ice encased his ankles. Looking up, a golden crown was atop of Vlad's head.

"It's a present. From an old wizard, I believe. He had a penguin." Vlad shrugged and waved his fingers, letting the ice creep up the hero's body.

* * *

><p>"Now where is that dog?" Vlad looked around, zeroing in on his night vision. "Aha!" He drew some zigzag motions with his hands and Jake yelped as large icicles were pelted directly at him.<p>

"I can see in the dark you jerk!" Jake narrowly dodged and leaped forwards towards Finn and Vlad. He quickly turned his hand into a sledgehammer and knocked Finn out of the ice.

"Nice one, dude!" The two fist-pumped and jumped back to surround Vlad. Icicles began to rain from the sky and it became a constant nuisance to dodge.

"Do we have any stakes?" Jake yelled out, sidestepping a large chunk of ice.

"No! I only have my sword!" Finn waved his sword dramatically, crying out as a chunk hit his arm. He knew there would be a bad bruise.

"Shoot! Now what!" Jake groaned. The dog aimed a punch at Vlad's head and grunted as the vampire's fist collided with his stomach.

"Jake!" Finn's momentary distraction allowed Vlad an opening to deck Finn in the eye.

"This power is incredible!" The vampire yelled. His voice seemed to surge and the little eyes watching their every moves cheered. The blonde king took a step forward and created a cage of ice. Finn and Jake gave each other one panicked look before closing their eyes in fear.

"Are you serious?" a female voice called out. Marceline was floating in the center of the ice cage, a look of frustration and annoyance on her face. "I totally could have dodged that but I sacrificed myself for you two!"

"Marceline!" Finn ran over to the cage, his arm and eye both throbbing. He was glad it wasn't light outside.

"Finn! Your face!" Marceline grabbed the cage bars, placing one gentle hand on his cheek. "I knew you'd both get a beating without me." Finn had forgotten she also had night vision.

"Yeah, well we forget the stakes. My sword is kind of useless." He frowned and gave a look around the area. Where was Vlad?

"We need a plan then. And I need to get out of here." She gave a strong kick at the bars but it didn't budge.

"Jake? Is there any lock so you can use your hand as a key?" The dog padded over and inspected the contraption.

"No, buddy. But I do have an idea." Finn and Marceline both stared wide eyes at the dog.

"You want to make yourself a huge mouth and breathe on the cage? To make it melt?" Finn resisted the urge to laugh. The idea was definitely not appropriate.

"I'm a dog. I have hot, stinky breath. If I make myself big it should take like five minutes. Plus, I still have some of those magic rings. I'll make some of them release fire. You know… Put them in my mouth…" Marceline and Finn shared a look, both obviously thinking the plan would never work.

"It's worth a shot," Jake shrugged. The two nodded and Finn hugged his dog. He wanted to hug Marceline as well but there wasn't a way with huge bars in the way.

"I'll see you both soon," Finn replied, before taking off. Jake then promptly turned himself into a large fire breathing canine mouth.

"Vlad! Come out! It's time to end this!" A pair of periwinkle eyes appeared and the king emerged.

"Yes," he drawled out, flicking his tongue against his teeth. "You've been around far too long."

Finn pulled out his sword, got into a ready stance, and beckoned the vampire forward. The two were pulled into a mighty battle with ice shards and sparks flying. Finn was busily getting battered, his bruises covering his arms, legs, and torso. Vlad had a total of one scratch on him.

"Crap…" The teenager mumbled, landing roughly on his feet. Vlad wasted no time and lurched forward, launching a barrage of assaults on the boy. Ice, nails, punches, kicks, flew and Finn wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"Ugh!" The hero yelled as he was propelled backwards. A new cut appeared on his cheek and the crimson blood dripped onto the ground.

* * *

><p>"Finn," Marceline whispered. She quickly stood up straight, going still as the smell of his life's essence invaded her senses. The rich scent filled her nostrils and she felt herself getting excited.<p>

"Marceline?" Jake shrunk down to normal size and began to pull the ice apart. It was mostly melted. His rings were definitely out of gas though.

"I can smell Finn. It smells amazing." She grinned happily, and felt her fangs slip past her lips. Jake's fight or flight instinct began to kick in and he hastily took a step back.

"I'm so hungry," she moaned leaning against the bars. She ran her fingers through her onyx hair, taking a deep breath through her nose. Plop. Plop. "Oh," she murmured, the smell becoming richer. It was close too. Anxiousness crept in and Marceline begin to rub her back against the ice. The sensation felt ten times stronger than normal. "I want to drain all of him," she whispered, the images in her head making her hunger stronger.

"This is bad," Jake whispered. If he had a longer tail it would have been between his legs by now. Marceline quickly grasped the two nearest bars of the cage and yanked. A sound like large crunching metal screeched through the air and the cage broke.

"You could have done that sooner!" Jake whined. He watched as she slowly slinked out. Her entire demeanor had seemed to change. "When has it been since you last ate?" He asked warily. Black eyes quickly raked over the dog and she ignored him, running off into the night.

"Oh, this is bad!" Jake cried out as he followed.

* * *

><p>Finn wiped his cheek furiously, trying to get rid of the scent of his blood. It was probably no use. Everything in this horrible place was probably full of blood lust. Vlad seemed to be unaffected however.<p>

"Oh, look at this. Your precious buddies have seemed to abandon you. All alone… Dying alone… I'll drain every last drop of your precious human blood." Vlad lifted up Finn into his hand and immediately the hero felt the difference of power. He hadn't noticed it until that exact moment but he was weakening. How long had it been since Jake and him had entered the Undead Realm?

Vlad slowly lowered his lips, to the teenager's neck his fangs ready to pierce… "Goodbye," he murmured.

A large screeching sound like that of a cat erupted into the night. Finn was thrown back to the ground as well as Vlad. A small black shadow tackled the king to the ground, scratching and biting at him.

"Oh my glob she's gone nuts!" Jake quickly appeared and Finn felt wave of release hit him.

"What is that?" Finn asked, his body beginning to go numb. He could hardly feel the numerous bruises and cuts anymore.

"It's Marceline! She said something about the smell of your blood and went nuts!" Jake's paws were at his face and he stood by Finn in fear. Vlad eventually gained a foothold and kicked the queen off of his body.

"Stupid girl! Always getting in my way!" Marceline backed up, her eyes glowing an eerie crimson color.

"That blood is mine," she snarled. Any trace of her usual calm and friendly self was gone. She was radiating almost as much evil as the vampire king and the area around them.

Vlad began to laugh and approached the queen. Finn and Jake simply looked at them with wide eyes. "He doesn't belong to you. I'm the rightful king and I'm going to drain the brat." The sound of whispers and jeers vibrated in the darkness. Marceline grabbed a small figure out of the shadows and sunk her teeth into it. The little creature, whatever it was, howled in pain.

"Don't you see Finn? She's just as evil as me. Can't you feel it radiating off of her? This stupid girl killed me and took over my kingdom. I bet you can't even count how many people she's killed." Vlad pushed Marceline aside with a snarl, and approached the hero and his dog.

"She's no better than anyone or anything else in this land of pure evil." He grinned sickeningly at Finn, his azure eyes glancing down and back up.

"Mine," Marceline snarled wiping something from her mouth. She breathed deeply and could imagine the feeling of sinking her teeth into that neck of his. How it could break and tear so easily… Like butter…

"No… You're wrong…" Finn struggled to stand up, rejecting the offer of his buddy's hand. "I refuse to believe what that dumb book or Princess Bubblegum said. Marceline is more than just an evil creature. She's got heart and I've seen it. She cares about me and my friends and even the princess! Say all that you want but I think she's amazing." Finn managed to stand up on his feet and make his way to Marceline. Her glowing eyes looked upon him with curiosity and a tinge of hunger. He nearly stumbled, knowing that his time was running out.

* * *

><p>"Marcy? You there? If you can hear me, I want you to know I think you're a righteous dame. And… that I wouldn't have made it this far without you. I'm sorry about everything I've said. All that crap, we went through recently. And I really do mean it when I say I love you!"<p>

"Oh, isn't that sweet!" Vlad interjected. "This way you can die together! Focus on your fight with me, human boy!" Jake snarled and leapt forward, managing to sink his teeth into the king. An inhuman sound of pain erupted from Vlad's mouth and he struggled to pull the dog off.

"Finn?" Marceline looked up at Finn, the image of bloodlust starting to disappear.

"Marceline! Listen, I need you to trust me okay? Just close your eyes, and trust me." The queen searched his eyes, unsure what was going on. Reluctantly, she closed her eyes and waited.

"Jake! Do it!" Vlad was suddenly pushed back, his body colliding with the oak door. The portal was shoved open, followed by a blinding white light. Vlad went through, followed by Jake. Finn managed to quickly grab Marceline's hand and pull her forward. Within a second, Jake ran over to the portal and grabbed the doorknob. He clicked it shut and blinked several times in the bright morning sunlight. It seemed luck was on their side. Time did pass faster while in the Undead Realm.

"It burns! Oh, it burns! I can't die now! I have so much I need to do!" Vlad's skin began to bubble in the light and his body began to deteriorate. Soon, he was a bubbling mass of blue and red goo.

"Hah, what happened to not being able to die cause you're already dead? Joke is on you, buddy!" Jake let out a loud chuckle, and then flinched as a bit of goo hit him on the nose.

Finn a few feet away, stood up with a small bundle in his arms. It looked like a body covered with a blanket. There was also a red umbrella covering it.

"Is she?" Jake asked. Finn nodded, and pointed south. It was time to head back to the tree house. It wasn't long before they had both arrived home. The sight of their house was warm and welcoming. It never felt better to be back.

* * *

><p>Finn leaped up the stairs and placed the bundle of blankets on his bed. He quickly shut the blinds and went downstairs to where his buddy sat.<p>

"Long day, huh bro?" Jake asked, with a waggle of his eyebrows. He sat on the couch, a mug of steaming coffee in his hands.

Finn nodded and grabbed a hot chocolate packet, before dumping it into a mug. "I was for sure thinking we might die." Finn laughed and grabbed his mug, taking a seat alongside his best friend.

"Nah. We're immortal. As long as we got each other, we're golden." Finn laughed and nudged Jake, leaning back against the couch.

"Now we wait." The two passed the next few hours playing games of B-MO, watching some old movies, and just messing around. When the last ray of sunlight went down, Finn could hardly contain himself. He wanted to run up the stairs as fast as he could.

Jake looked at his buddy and withheld a grin.

"Just go up there." Finn nodded and hugged his friend, before barreling up the wooden stairs. He approached his bedroom door and knocked before hearing a gentle come in. Inside his room, Marceline sat on his bed, an assortment of colored blankets around her shoulders.

Her skin looked soft and smooth, her deep charcoal eyes thinking, with cascades of hair across her shoulders. She looked so ethereal in the darkness. It reminded Finn once again what she still was. A vampire…

"Hey," he whispered, quietly entering the room. She beckoned him over and he sat on the bed, careful not to jump into things.

"Thank you for saving me," she murmured. He bit his lip, pondering what to say. "And thank you for bringing me out of that dark spot. I hadn't fed in a while."

"There's strawberries and watermelon downstairs when you're ready," Finn murmured. She looked gently at him, reaching out a hand to grab his.

"When my mind was clouded and all I could think was how starving I was, your voice burst threw the mist. You said such nice things. Not even I was sure if there was anything human left in me." She paused, to meet her eyes and they locked. "You made me want to feel more. To feel like I had a purpose. I don't think I've ever been truly loved before." Finn's cheeks turned scarlet red and he fought not to break eye contact.

"I was hoping you would have forgotten about that," he stammered. She giggled quietly, and stroked his cheek gently.

"You're quite the hero, Finn." He tentatively reached forward, and brushed a piece of onyx hair from her eyes. Slowly, he rested his forehead against hers.

"You saved my butt just as much." Normally, it would give him the usual jolt to not feel any body heat against his. This time, it hardly mattered. He embraced it.

"I'm sorry I nearly ate you though." Finn pulled away, before breaking down into hysterical laughter. "What?" She deadpanned. "What is so funny?"

Finn wiped his eyes, and clutching his belly leaned against the wall. "It's just so absurd," he laughed. "Ate me? Makes me sound like an everything burrito!" Marceline nearly felt like she was blushing, and instead glowered.

"I'm sorry! It was just funny." She glanced up at him and turned to face him.

"You're mean," she pouted. Finn looked at her surprised, not used to the degree of playfulness.

"And you're cute," he grinned, pulling her forward. With that, he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be an epilogue. Yeah. Definitely. Thanks for sticking with me through this! Hard to believe I actually finished something. I'm so spacey. Tell me what you think? Did you like it? Did it suck? Flames will be deleted. I don't care for rude criticism. <strong>

**Latin that Vlad said: Door of the dead open yourself to me. Break the chains that confine you.**

**I'm not that creative, haha. See you guys soon!**

**Love,**

**Poison**


End file.
